¿Quieres ser mi novio?
by Milu Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estas desesperada? y lo único que te queda es pagar por una ¿cita?, pues tal vez y solo tal vez encontrarias el amor
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Quien se iba a imaginar, que iba a enamorarme justamente de él, como iba a imaginarme que en cuestión de semanas iba a enamorarme de él, quien se iba a imaginar que después de todo lo que era un invento, una mentira se convertiría en algo real, quien se iba a imaginar que me enamorara de un tipo al cual le pagué por aparentar ser mi novio ¿quién?.

Todo comenzó como un juego ¿verdad?, yo solo estaba buscando algo "recuperarlo" y no sentir la "lástima de mi familia" y no encontré mejor forma que buscar a alguien con quien ir.

Y bueno ahí estaba yo, llegando al café, nerviosa pero la decisión estaba tomada a pesar de todo quería recuperarlo a él ahí lo estaba esperando donde sabía que lo encontraría pero ¿quería hablar conmigo? Y si después de todo ya no había vuelta de hoja, pero eran tarde para los nervios, cuando entré a la cafetería lo vi y me acerqué


	2. Desesperada

**Los personajes son de Stephany Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con los mismos!**

**DESESPERADA**

**Bellas POV**

Estaba echada en mi cama, mirando aquella invitación tan grande y mirando la gran ciudad de NY donde vivía, y es que en pocos días – exactamente 4- tendría que ir a California a la boda de mi hermana, mi pequeña de cabellos oscuros y risa contagiosa, mi hermanita se casaría ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Pues lo malo está en que: "iría sola" y no habría tanto problema si es que mi novio de toda la vida no hubiera terminado conmigo hace un año y mi madre no me recordara que yo debí casarme primero. En ese momento sonó mi celular, miré el reloj de mi buró 11:30 p.m , cogí el celular y era Ángela mi mejor amiga.

- Ang ¿qué pasa? ¿algo del trabajo?- Ángela mi amiga y mano derecha como mi asistente de editorial, nunca llamaba tan tarde a menos que fuera "trabajo"

- Hey Bells, no nada de trabajo es que mira..creo que encontré algo para ayudarte con lo de la boda de tu hermana- suspiré sonoramente como si quisiera pensar más en eso- Hey no te molestes es que…-la interrumpí

- Tranquila Anguie, fui yo la que te pedí ayuda ¿no?- realmente estaba desesperada y bueno que mejor que contarle mis penas a mi amiga- haber que paso ¿otro primo de Ben?- reí al recordar a mi "última cita" de la semana pasada

- Bella-gritó- Tyler es buen chico solo que tu sabes solo habla de computadoras y suele ser un poco aburrido- si "aburrido" es por decir poco lo que caracteriza a Tyler el primo de Ben- pero en fin no es de ningún pariente de mi adorado novio del que te quiero hablar sino de ..-se interrumpió de pronto

- Vamos Ángela no me llamas a estas horas para quedarte callada, suelta lo que tengas que decir

- Ok, tienes tu computador cerca-rodé los ojos ella sabía que siempre tenía mi computadora cerca

- Si Angui, la tengo a mi lado como siempre- ella rió, ¿nerviosamente?,

- Bueno Bells entra a .com la revista para mujeres que leo en la red – ¿qué? De que me iba ayudar la revista preferida de mi amiga

- Ok, ya entre donde está la solución a mis problemas- reí, aun seguía sin entender nada- porque no veo como una revista online pueda ayudarme

- Bueno…mira en la mano derecha..-pero no la deje terminar, ahí como burlándose de mi había una sección que se titulaba "¿quieres una cita?"

"_**¿Quieres una cita?"**_

_**No tiene con quien salir , estas aburrida todos los fines de semana**_

_**Pues olvídalo la mujer de hoy también puede divertirse por su cuenta**_

_**Encuentra a los hombres más guapos llamando a los teléfonos que parecen ¿Qué esperas?**_

_**Conócelos y te divertirás mucho.**_

Eran números telefónicos y las fotos de tipos que trabajan de gigolós, de esos que se les paga DIOS MIO que pasaba por la cabeza de Ángela.

- ANGELA WEBER ¡QUIERES QUE CONTRATE A ALGUIEN PARA UNA CITA!..¡COMO UN GIGOLÓ!- si estaba realmente desesperada, pero ¿a tal extremo?-realmente te parezco tan desesperada- estaba indignada de verdad

- No Bells es que te vi tan…contrariada por eso que no sé creí que era buena idea, no quise ofender ni nada por el estilo

- ¿de verdad luzco tan "desesperada"?-tenía que hacerlo tenía que saber lo que proyectaba al exterior

- ¿Quieres la verdad? O ¿seguimos siendo amigas?- genial esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

- Ángela quiero la verdad- dije tajante, de verdad tenía que saber si me iba tan mal con esto de la boda y estar sin novio al punto de necesitar ayuda psicológica

- Bueno, la verdad mi querida Bells te pasas hablando del tema todos los días desde que te llego la invitación, y de verdad he tratado de ayudarte, por eso te dije lo de la sección de la revista "WOMEN"- me quede callada por un segundo de verdad estaba tan mal que necesitaba ayuda psicológica- solo piénsatelo amiga, digo buscas al chico más simpático que encontremos y matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Como esta eso "amiga querida"- use mi natural sarcasmo, algo bastante característico en mí- como que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro- rodé los ojos

- Pues fácil y elemental Bells, contratamos al tipo para que se haga pasar por tu NOVIO-dijo con emoción, me imaginaba que estaba con los ojos brillando de emoción- hacemos que el estúpido de tu ex novio se retuerza de los celos vuelva a ti como un gato mansito y como cereza al pastel tu adorable madre no molestará más con que estas hace un año sola - ok la mente de mi amiga volaba rápido y cada palabra que decía estaba mejor y mejor, y lo peor de todo estaba a punto de acceder a esa locura- dime que no esta buena la idea, está de lujo o ¿no?- y si estaba de lujo y no era un secreto que aún seguía amando a Mike Newton, el chico que rompió conmigo sin explicación pero que pese a todo pronóstico era mi alma gemela.

- Ok adorada amiga, tu idea no está nada mal, pero la idea de pagarle a un tipo por hacerse pasar por mi novio, me entristece , me baja el autoestima y pone mi ego por los suelos- si claro, pagarle a alguien acaso no soy lo suficiente boonita y mujer pagar engancharme a alguien sin necesidad de pagar- así que tu idea es genial pero no gracias

- Está bien, era solo una idea si le ves el lado amable puedes terminar yendo a la boda no sé con Eric, el chico de contabilidad que hace tiempo te anda coqueteando- eso si me dio escalofríos y si pensar que pagarle a alguien por salir me bajaba el autoestima ir a la boda de mi hermana con Eric mataba mi autoestima, y lo más seguro es que tuviera que hacer terapia con algún psicólogo o peor aún un psiquiatra.

- Ok eso logro mandar al sub-suelo a mi ego y a mi autoestima, así que..Angela Weber buscas al hombre más adorable de la tierra o bueno de la página y pues…- si sabía que era una medida desesperada claro que lo sabía pero por Dios quien en mi puto lugar no haría lo mismo, era tiempo de admitirlo estaba DESESPERADA- Contrata al Gigoló

- Genial mañana nos encontramos apara desayunar encanto – mañana era jueves y para el sábado debía estar en California- hoy hare las llamadas con seguridad para el viernes tenemos a tu galán- dijo muy segura de sí.

- Que así sea mi convincente amiga-sonreí- mañana en el café de al frente de la editora- ella bufó

- Isabella Marie Swan, estás de vacaciones por una semana y no permitiré que metas tus narices en la oficina, ¿acaso no confías en mí?, eso me hace muy pero muy infeliz, mira que mi jefa la que dice llamarme su mano derecha no confía en dejarme por una semana la oficina- Dios esta chica está tomando clase de drama o ¿qué?.

- Dios Ángela Weber, creo que la presencia de mi hermana hace unas semanas te dejo absolutamente dramática, será que te dio las clases de actuación ¿o qué? – no podía creerlo Alice estuvo una semana viendo lo de su vestido de novia (los últimos retoques) y el de las damas de honor (mi despampanante prima Rosalie y por supuesto yo)-bueno está bien, no meteré mis narices por la oficina pero a la primera que algo este yendo mal con el proyecto del libro "Mas sabe el diablo" ´pues me llamas tu sabes que Stefan es muy exigente y todo eso.

- Mira si exageras, ese proyecto prácticamente lo dejaste hecho Bella, solo está para que lo firme el señor Brown y eso fácilmente lo puedo hacer, así que disfruta de tus días de vacaciones.

- Vale, nos vemos mañana te quiero amiga- colgué el teléfono, con la sensación de estar cometiendo una locura, pero con la seguridad que funcionaría como decía Ángela, porque lo haría, al final de cuentas ¿Qué iba a perder? Nada y fácilmente ganaría mucho, dejar con la boca abierta y retorciéndose de celos a mi ex y cerrándole la boca a mi adorada madre, si supongo que no tenía nada que perder.

Eran como las 9 de la mañana, cuando entre en mi carro rumbo a la cafetería donde me encontraría con Ángela,de verdad en noche estuve pensando que la idea de mi amiga no estaba tan mal, estaba cada vez mas convencida de que todo saldría bien, de eso no tenia duda.

Llegué a la cafetería, busqué a Aguie con la mirada pero no la encontré así que decidí entrar y sentarme en una de las mesitas más alejadas después de todo el mundo no debía enterarse que estaba pagando por una cita ¿verdad?, pedí un café y un omelet.

Hey Bells, lamento haberme tardado tanto- y si que se tardó estuve esperándola 15 minutos- pero es había un tráfico tremendo y encontrar a tu "cita" no fue fácil ¿sabes? Tuve que sobornar a mucha gente tu sabes yo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga – yo rodé los ojos - Bueno al grano sino el señor Brown me matará por llegar tarde – yo asentí

- Ok, solo necesito saber cuánto me costara la gracia y cuál es el nombre de mi "cita"

- Bueno lo del costo, Bella no te vayas a morir ok el tipo que conseguí es el mejor y prácticamente tuvo que dejar "otras citas" así que…- respiró profundo ¿cuánto serías? Era lo único que quería saber- serán $5,000.00 mil dólares

- QUÉ COSA ¿Cuánto?- era una locura pagar 5 mil dólares imposible, no era posible- 5 mil dólares Ángela es..demasiado..es..

- Es por ti Bella, vamos quieres recuperar a Newton y callar a René ¿verdad?- en eso tenía razón yo quería desesperadamente regresar con Mike o por lo menos que me diera un ¿porqué? De las cosas y René, mamá tenía que callarla por mi bien y el de toda la humanidad, Ángela me miró y lo supo- ok ya veo que tengo razón

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Y por todo lo que le voy a pagar mínimo si no me gusta el nombre se lo podré cambiar ¿no? – ella rió y solo movió la cabeza

- Él nombre de tu cita es Tayler O'coner y dudo que lo quieras cambiar mira su foto- tuve un impulso algo raro y decidí no ver su foto, me la estaba dando así que se hice el ademan de devolvérselo- ¿qué? No quieres verlo

- No será mejor así no quiero verlo ya sé que suena raro y hasta estúpido pero igual tu ya arreglaste todo así que cuando vaya a recogerme mañana sabré quien es- tenía lógica ¿no?, y así no la tuviera quería verlo lo menos posible

- Bueno querida amiga si no queremos que el señor Brown me despida y te quedes sin la mejor asistente del mundo- sonreí- así que me voy, por cierto Bells le di a Jacob tu número de celular por si acaso se pierde para llegar a tu casa- genial ahora un desconocido que podía ser un psicópata tenía mi número de celular ¡genial!

- Ok amiga gracias

Ya no tenía vuelta a tras iba a gastar 5mil dólares en una "cita" lindo ¿no?, pero así tenía que ser si quería callarle la boca a mi adorada madre y ver si Mike sentía aún algo por mí. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, estaba terminando de arreglar mi maleta cuando mi celular sonó, lo saqué de mi pantalón (si me pongo media loca si no lo tengo cerca) y me fijé que ra un número desconocido.

- Aló

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Bueno he dejado el prólogo y el primer capi de mi nueva historia espero que le guste, trataré de hacer amena este fic..y de actualizaro más seguido que el anterior..promesa!!....ya sabenn dejen su comentariooss..´para saber si voy x buen camino!  
Por cierto!..este fic..esta basado en wedding day´s y mi falso prometido tiene de ambos.**


End file.
